Test Subject 1534-0946
by InvaderAlex IN
Summary: What he became... no one should have done that to him. Is she ready for what has happened or will it be to much? Why don't you Read to find out yo! Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Boom here it is this story has done nothing but stew in my head for like a month now so without further hesitation I present… Test Subject 1534-0946!**

The large figure stood waiting as the troops approached he looked like a cross between a wide assortment of aliens but yet… unlike any of them.

He stood 9' tall his long thin arms at his sides at least 5' long half his claws hidden by his gauntlets. His legs long and thin from his knee to just below his ankle were covered by a piece of armor resembling the gauntlets. A metal strap ran under the large clawed foot and connected to the other side. From his collarbone to just below his ribs what looked to be a large half of an octagon covered the area from damage. His abdomen was covered from the chest plate to his waist were metallic tentacles that moved with his breath and movements. From the waist to mid-thigh was a mixture of metal armor and tentacles that covered his neither region.

The helmet that connected to the chest plate and his Pak by metallic tubes looks bug like with a slight Vortian head design. The helmet looked to be connected in right down the center. A small downward thin arrow visor it glows red in the center of the helmet.

The armor was lightly red with a tint of purple and a hue of pink like the 4 dots on the beings PAK. The troops sent to kill him approached and surrounded him. He didn't so much as move.

"So you must be the 'Beast of Seturi'." The leader spoke his only answer was silence. The captain smirked. "Look here boys we scared him to silence." He knew that would get him a response as his crew snickered.

The being spoke… everyone froze. His voice hollow, ragged, and slightly robotic. That is not what made them freeze he spoke… ancient Irken.

"Fools do you wish to lose your lives. You have heard of the massacres I cause? You can't hurt me." he spoke as he looked them up and down.

They were no more than a band of mercenaries. A different species at every glance.

"You think us to be fools? There are 20 of us but from the looks of it only one of you." The captain laughed as he raised his hand in the air. "Get him boys!" he shouted as his crew let loose everything they had. Lasers devastated the area, plasma burned and scorched the ground, and bleed spilled over rocks.

"So much for the 'Beast of Seturi'!" the captain and his men let out a hearty laugh over their victory…

"I told you that you could not hurt me. You fools should have listened now… I will leave none alive." Everyone froze and gazed at the smoke as it cleared. They all stared in horror at the being they were sent to kill.

He stood still in the same position but his body covered in holes and burns. Looked mangled in both his legs but then… steam began to roll off all his injuries and they were healed within seconds.

The soldiers stood unmoving, frozen in horror and realization of their fate. They were going to die!

Suddenly the huge Balterin howled in pain they looked to him. He had the claw of the beast piercing his gut. They were stunned the being was just in the center of all of them. When he removed his claw they all saw that his gauntlet had opened to reveal the full length of his claws. They were long at least 6".

In an instant he flew over to another soldier and ripped him clean in half. All the ones who were left opened fire.

Within 2.5 minutes everyone but the captain was dead. He stumbled as the large beast approached.

"I tried to tell you, fool." With that the he squeezed the captain head till it burst. A few hundred yards away a sniper tried to contain his lunch as he took a step away from his rifle to compose himself to report.

"What do you have to report Rek…"

**Ba-Boom! Yeah man that's how it went now the next chapter will be much longer this is just a description to open it up. Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My loyal readers here is… Test Subject 1534-0946!**

"… From what I saw he is nearly indestructible. He regenerates to quickly, but I think if we strike hard and fast all at once we might be able to defeat him… we have to be sure though because he doesn't fight he retaliates." Rek spoke to his squad on his findings.

"Alright then we'll get into position tonight and tomorrow strike at him hard. Good job Rek." The commander spoke to his troops.

"Thank you, Commander." Rek saluted and they were off.

The large being sat in his small shack that looked to be falling apart. He sat with his helmet opened from the center and a gun in his mouth. He pulled the trigger… within seconds he coughed slightly and sighed.

"One day death you'll have no choice but to take me…" he spoke in a very hollow hoarse voice now lacking the robotic hint to his voice now that the helmet was open. The helmet shut abruptly and one of his horn-like antennae twitched at a noise he stood and walked through the door shutting it on his way out.

He got to the center of the small clearing in front of his shack and pointed, while looking straight ahead, to a small cluster of rocks and scrap metal.

"Go ahead and come out you gave your whole team away." He spoke in his usual hollow voice.

Suddenly snipers threw their guns over their cover scopes aimed at the large being. Soldiers rushed out from their hiding places surrounding him. Finally another soldier jumped down from his perch and approached the being rifle aim and finger on the trigger.

All it took was a glance and the large being knew exactly what stood before him. He smirked, "Irken Elite Black Ops Blue Sector. Have I really pissed those buffoons off enough to send a squad such as yours Commander?" he asked looking at the taller than most Irkens at least 5".

"I suppose you have." The Commander answered as he stared down the large being. "However I would like it if you could answers some questions. Like what is your real name? The files I found are only 5 years old and hold nothing off your past all info. on you is non-existent… Why?" the Commander asked with genuine curiosity.

"They erased me I was a failure a disgrace." He took another look around and noticed something. "I see you didn't get this position from height see as all of you are of the same height but you all know each other from smeet-hood you trained and earned every medal… interesting you could all be Taller to the Irken Empire yet the military… very interesting. So what can I do for you Commander Zealot." As he spoke he noticed the soldiers eyes widen but when he knew the Commanders name they were blown away… all he did was look at them and he knew everything about them yet they knew near to nothing about him.

The Commander kept a stern firm expression but his eyes gave it away… he was more than surprised he was stunned.

"I request you answer the question. What is your real name?" he forced the question hoping to get answers that would help. His question was met with a low dark chuckle.

"I was once a proud Irken… no a very successful one. I was loyal to the end but was deemed unwanted by the Control-Brains so I was put on a list of unwanted Irkens. I was soon kidnapped from a mission that was a lie to get me away from the Empire. My name was taken my emotions killed after years of torture and experimenting they wished to make a soldier unlike any other… they succeeded as you can see… my name however…" he trailed off as he raised his left arm.

Immediately everyone tensed guns pointed and triggers ready. His gauntlet opened to reveal his long forearm; he flipped it over to let them see a tattoo it read… TS 1534-0946.

"Test Subject 1534-0946…" he spoke softly gazing at the tattoo. He would never forget when they forced it upon him just minutes after taking him… he made sure no one would recognize them when he escaped.

"I see… you have been through much. I pity you but there is nothing I can do we have orders it's you… or us. They made it clear you die or they execute us." The Commander spoke showing he had no choice. He wanted to leave this poor creature, but if he did all his men would die and so would he.

"I understand, but you don't have to fight if you don't want to. You may stay here I have room and you could live. I would enjoy the company. You need not answer yet you have an hour." With that he walked back into the shack leaving them all confused and very uncertain.

The hour passed… the large being stepped out of his shack to see the entire troop in front of him 21 in all a squad of 20 with a commander.

"We made a decision and we decided it would be best…" he trailed off staring deep into the visor of the creature trying to read him. "If we stay and help you." His voice showed a pity for the 'Monster' but he decided the being needed no pity for he was still a proud creature.

"Good. I have set up your barracks follow me." he said as he turned and walked into the shack he brought them to a large elevator inside and took them to their floor. "You are welcome to all the food and drink you want I no longer require it. Please enjoy some rest I have other matters to attend too." He spoke leaving no room for question as he left.

The soldiers ate and drank thankfully as they sat down in there new beds that were soft and warm. They fell asleep knowing they made the right choice.

**_~One Year Later~_**

11 cloaked figures walked through town as they walked their footsteps went un-heard. 10 of the cloaked figures looked to be at the most 5" clearly Irken while the one who was always surrounded and never spoke was at least 9" and was more graceful has he walked.

They went from store to store ordering supplies paying and leaving a location to drop the supplies at.

After a few hours they came to a mechanics place that was surrounded by a junkyard. The tall figure stepped forward and turned to his companions to speak for the first time today.

"I'm going alone." He ordered in a raspy hollow voice. They Irkens nodded and split up to set up a perimeter just to be safe.

When the tall figure walked in he spotted someone and made sure not to disturb them. I t was an Irken female clearly noticeable from her curves alone.

She was 5" 6' taller than the large beings crew but she would barely reach his ribs. She was sitting on a large Barion hover bike she was leaned over it adjust some things. She wore a tight purple shirt and black shorts, she had weird curled antennae that seemed to make almost square shaped. She had dark purple eyes a beauty mark under her left eye while above said eye was tube implanted in her head to keep her stable in combat after heavy damage.

She finished what she was doing and sat up on the bike. She wiped her hands on her shorts and got of the bike only to just notice the tall figure.

"Oh hi… how may I help you?..."

**Sorry for the late update I had a lot of work lately but here it is not long I know I wrote it in an hour just before updating… anyways enjoy!**


End file.
